Odd One Out
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Just as you thought Raven's life couldn't get even crapier. Her sister comes for a visit. Will Raven's sister destroy Raven's life some more? Find out in Odd One Out. The first story of Reilly Rules. Second one out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**VERY SHORT**

The titan tower was as quiet as can be. Every titan was busy with their own stuff. Beast boy was watching T.V, Starfire was meditating with Raven, Robin was building more gadgets for his belt, and Cyborg was still working on his car. No crime has been committed for the last three days.

Beast boy kept flipping channels, "Nothing is on!" Beast boy switched off the TV and went to go see if Cyborg wanted to play video games.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cyborg reached for a wrench.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Everyone raced to the door.

Beast boy opened the door. Everyone stared.

"Uh…who are you supposed to be?" Raven asked.

The girl looked just like her except she wore all pink and her hair was longer.

The girl laughed for a bit. "I'm you! Isn't this great!" She walked into the room. "Sweet place you got here! I love the TV. Why is that boy green? Nice shirt? Can I get it in pink? Oh my god! Nice gadgets! What does this one do?"

"No! Don't-" Robin got cut off by the explosion.

"Cool! Nice car! Mind if I check it out. What's with your eyebrows? There tiny? Got any food? Does that mask ever come off?" She ran around the whole titan tower asking questions no one had time to answer.

"She is crazy, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Very." Raven said.

"Who is she?" Beast boy turned to Raven.

"Unfortunately, she's my sister." Raven sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"What!" Beast boy yelled. "She's all girly and you're all…"

"I'm what?"

"Nothing."

"Is there a way to calm her down?" Robin asked.

"Come here, Reilly!" Raven said.

Reilly stopped what she was doing and ran to her sister.

"Hi there! I'm Reilly! What's your name? Oh let me guess."

Reilly pointed to Starfire. "You're Firestar."

Reilly pointed to Cyborg. "Your Robot man."

Reilly pointed to Beast Boy. "You're….Animal-changing-green guy."

Reilly pointed to Robin. "And you're…Bird boy, correct?"

"You all have extra cool names! Oh my god! Raven show me your room! We can have a slumber party and paint each other's nails and tell spooky stories. Come on, Firestar!" Reilly grabbed Starfire's hand and ran down to her room.

"Your sister is…" Robin began.

"Crazy?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Out of control?" Cyborg said.

"Annoying." Raven sighed.

"Interesting." Robin said.

"Is she always this hyper?" Cyborg asked.

"Not if you tie her up and lock her away." Raven smirked.

Raven followed Reilly and Starfire to Starfire's room.

"What's this? Where are you from? I'm from some far away planet! Raven knows! Tell her, Raven. Can I borrow your shirt? It's purple. Yuck. Have it in pink? Your room is so cool , Firestar." Reilly jumped all over the room.

"My name is Starfire. Want to be my friend?" Starfire smiled.

"Oh my god! Yeah! We can be like the bestest of friends. I'm not even sure that's a word but I said it anyway! Hey look there is a bird outside your window! It's so totally awesome. It's blue and black and has the word _Slade _on it! What kind of name is Slade? Haha! Is this guy for real? Is Slade a guy? He better be a guy! That's a weird name….Slade. I wonder if his code name is Salad! Who loves salad? I sure don't. It's all green and ugly!" Reilly looked at the bird. "It even has a camera on it. I knew that someday birds would be smart enough to use technology!!!!"

"Slade? Starfire get Robin." Raven commanded.

Starfire nodded and flew out of her room.

"Don't leave, Starfire! Don't you want to know what the bird is doing now? He is pointing a laser at me! Haha! Birds now have lasers! High five birdie!" Reilly was about to give the bird a high five when Raven pushed Reilly out of the way. They both landed with a _thud!_

"Geez! What's your problem? I was just about-"

"You were just about to get yourself killed! If I wasn't here you would have been toast! This is why I left you with mom because you were always trying to find a way to annoy the hell out of me!" Raven yelled.

"Sorry." Reilly smiled. "I promise I won't do anything to annoy you!"

"You're annoying me right now!" Raven pointed out.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go." Reilly slid her hood back on and she floated out the door.

Robin and the gang jumped into Starfire's room.

"Slade was watching us." Raven said.

"That's why no one has committed a crime." Cyborg said.

"Then we must hunt him down and kick his butt, yes?" Starfire said.

"Not just yet, Star." Robin said. "What if he wasn't watching us…"

"Reilly…" Raven whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"We have to go get her!" Raven ran out the room.

She quickly ran outside of the tower and saw Reilly floating away.

"Reilly!" Raven yelled.

Reilly didn't respond.

A air craft flew past Reilly and she was gone.

"What have I done!" Raven sighed.

"Is she alright, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No she's not. She got kidnapped by Slade."

"We can track him down and get her back. It will take a hour-" Robin began.

"No. She's my sister. I'll go get her." Raven said.

"May I go with you? Just in case. I do not want you hurt Raven." Starfire asked.

"Sure. The rest of you stay. Let's go." Raven quickly flew to go get her sister. Starfire was behind her.

"What is the plan?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…ambush the plane? Kick the bad guys butt? And save my sister?" Raven suggested.

Starfire nodded.

Before Raven and Starfire could do anything. The plane stopped and landed on the edge of Titan Tower. Reilly walked off. She recited, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." The plane was crushed into a giant metal ball and she threw it into the ocean.

"Hi Raven. What's up? Did you just see what I did? I just went bam-boom-kabam!!!" Reilly followed Raven and Starfire.

"Reilly. I need you to tell me what happened in that plane!" Raven said.

"Fried Chicken!!" Reilly yelled. "Why is the sky blue again? Okay, so like I was all depressed and sad like and this plane came and a guy in a mask asked me to join him. I was like, "Nooo! Way ho-zayy!" And he was like, "Imma kill you!" And I was like, "Oh yeah! I want to see you try!" And he was like, "I'm going to blow up this plane." And I was like, "No wayyy." And I like, used my cool Azarath powers to let the plane go down and then I like…like like like like like like like…said Mazarth Kemeron Dinthos! And I threw it in the water!!" Reilly smiled.

Starfire stared at her.

"Good job?" Raven shrugged.

Robin and the gang came and saw Reilly and Raven hugging.

"Dude, did I miss something here?" Beast boy asked.

" Oh my god! Bird boy guess what I saw a giant spider in your mask. Speaking of masks, Slade asked about you. He said he wanted me to put this tracker on your back so he could know where you are and control you! Weird right? And I called him Salad, which is his like code name. And he got ticked and threatens to kill me. What a dumbo! Speaking of dumbo! Who wants to see a elephant?" Reilly kept talking on and on.

"It is going to be a long day, yes?" Starfire said.

"Piiiizzzzzaaa! Who likes pizza? Hey what does this button do?? Oh my god. It says, Emergency Button when Bad Guy is In the Titan Tower. Explodes in thirty seconds or less." Reilly smiled. "Cool!"

"Don't-" Everyone said.


End file.
